The Irish Story
by Serpico1986
Summary: As Sam showing signs off an eventual recovery after almost drowing, John decided to take his sons to a vacation at Ireland, as a friend of him cal them for a visit. Weechester story. GoodDadJohn. Protective Dean BrainDamagedSammy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear colleagues, how are you? I hope tou´re fine.**

 **I´m here by today to present you my new Weechester DadFic story, this time international, once it´s takes place in Ireland.**

 **The story bellow takes place after ''Dean´s Wish'' and '' Best Birthday Gift'' both following the description for ''Winchester Redirected.''**

 **For the monsters, i´m using the creatures from the movie "The Village'', with Joaquin Phoenix, howevr, this time, the creatures are really creatures, instead of old people trying to scare everyone (Sorry for the spoiler)**

 **Other than that, i´m again borrowing the characters for my colleague and friend DSCWin, who are helping me in my stories.**

 **They are... Mr. Hank Ness, his wife Mrs. Sue and their granddayghter Brigitte.**

 **Well, that´s all the information about the story, i hope you like it and i must say that i´m going to publish the chapters slow this time, but don´t worry, this story will be finished in a way or another.**

 **Good night and i hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **THE IRISH STORY – Part 1**

John Kelly Winchester leaned forward to peer out the taxi cab as it drove in front of a small cottage in a sea of green grass. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat back and looked at his two kids. His youngest, Sam Thomas, was on his knees his nose pressed against the window his hazel eyes wide with excitement. "Dada!" He squeaked sitting back down waiting for the cab to stop. "It gween! As Dee's eyes!"

A year and a half ago, the 6-year old boy had almost died in river, while the boys were following their dad to a night hunting trip and for a little while, they thought he wasn´t going to make it. Still, but slowly, he managed to recover and relearn how to speak, walk and another few things.

Then, a few months back, the little boy had made a great improvement, with some therapy and patience, he manage to start walk again and he has been talking a little more now, despite of sometimes, his seizures, regressed him a little bit. On the other hand, the potty training, was getting a little difficult to settle.

Thrilled with his son´s recovering, John asked the doctor, if he could take Sam for a vacation trip, once he doesn't needed medical care all the time.

In this meantime, a friend of John´s an old man name Hank, knowing what had happened to Sam, decided to call John for a vacation in Ireland, at his home with him and his wife Sue, so he could relax and recover his energy.

To Dean´s dismay, his father accept the invitation to spend two weeks at the forgain country, between friends.

_/_

John let out a very hearty chuckle as he shook his head. He looked back and smiled at his youngest who resumed his spot next to the window. "Dean, everything okay?" He asked turning around to see his oldest son arms tightly crossed his chest the look of pure annoyance on his face. "Dean, come one. How many kids your age gets to experience this beautiful place?"

"Dad I'm still mad that you made me take that plane ride." Dean grumbled eyes narrowing.

"Dean I'm sorry." John sighed and glanced over at the cab driver who nodded, silently telling John he had a similar kid back at home. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"So, Mr. Winchester," The driver said as they continued to drive. "You still wanting to go to East Meadow Village?"

"Yes," John said looking out the window as the landscape continued to rise and fall.

"Best of luck to ya three." He said as he pulled into a small village with a large forest surrounded it. He stepped on the gas moving fast through the large trees that covered the road in a large dark shadow. John could see that the man wasn't wanting to stay in the covers of the trees even as he was in a car.

"Is something the matter?" John asked as the man slowly increased the speed.

"Not liking these woods." The cab driver said. "The stories I've heard seemed to hold up a lot of-"

"Dada, look." John watched as Sam pointed towards the left side of the trees and saw the taxi driver´s face pale. The small car roared as the driver stepped hard on the gas flying through the trees.

"You two lads get down." He ordered and Sam and Dean lowered in their seats as the driver turned sharply left going up a small incline that slowly began to rise above the trees and back into the sun. "Guess I'm heading to the pub for a pint or two. And might be staying the night as well." The driver shivered but slowed down before they pulled through a large wooden gate that lead into a small quiet village with small cottages and large spacious lawns. "Welcome to East Meadow, lads." The driver said pulling off to the side of the street and stopped in front of a large pub.

"wow this place is huge!" Dean exclaimed getting out of the car, as John follow him, with Sam on his shoulders.

''yes, it is'' the father answered, as an old man approached then with a smile

''Hey, Johnny boy'' it was Mr. Hank Ness, who came to greet them ''long time no see you''

''hello Hank, how are you'' John reach a hand to shake it

''I'm fine, dear old friend'' Hank smiled ''and you must be Dean'' he smiled at Dean, who smiled back ''and you´re Sammy, the big hero''

''wha´s hewo, daddy?'' the little boy asked in confusion and John laughed

''Mr. Ness said you did a very good thing kiddo, that´s why he called you hero''

''nice to meet you boys'' the older man said ''now come on, Sue must be very anxious to see you all'' he said, leading the way toward the big house.

_/_

When they arrived in Hank´s house, as he thought, his wife Sue was preparing the meal for everyone, typical Irish dishes and an apple pie for desert, everything seems delicious, in Dean´s point of view, who later thought it worth the hours at the airplane.

As soon as they set foot on the house, the old lady came from the kitchen, exclaiming ''welcome'' to the visitors, giving Dean a wet kiss on his cheek and trying to do the same with Sam, who shyly, hided his face on his dad´s jacket.

''don´t be shy sweetie, sorry if I scare you'' Mrs. Sue smiled

''hello, darling'' Hank greeted his wife ''where´s Brigitte?''

''she is helping me in the kitchen'' Sue replies ''now come in, come in'' she mentioned to John and the kids

''I hope you guys like here.'' Hank said ''make yourself at home John, you two guys, there is plenty of time to play and make friend. And John, i took the liberty of talking to my doctor about Sammy and he said that vivid and primary colors can be a good stimulus for the brain. So I went to a store and bought some toys for Sammy here'' he pointed to an almost sleeping child on John´s arms ''I hope you don´t mind''

''Not at all. Thank you very much Hank'' John said as the older man patted his shoulder and walk away to meet his granddaughter and wife in the kitchen.

Yep, a time to relax was all he needed after the last year. This vacation will be really amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE IRISH STORY – Part 2**

The vacation didn´t started as nice as John thought it would be. Sure, Hank and Sue were great hosts and did everything to make him and his sons as much as ''in home'' as they could, but their Granddaughter Brigitte on the other hand, was really annoying and the way she looked at Sam, was starting to hit John´s nerves.

To make matter's worse, Sam had a seizure the first day at breakfast making everyone scared. Except for Brigitte as she thought it was his way of trying to soak up attention.

John struggled to calm down his son's shaking frame as Dean rushed to their room to grab the medicine the doctor's said would help with the seizing. As soon as Dean was back John was already trying to force Sam to swallow the pills he needed and thought back to what the doctor's had told him, that Sam would never stop having seizures. Even with the medicine that was designed to help control them. Sam will always forever have them and that scared John. A lot.

_/_

Feeling ashamed for his granddaughter's behavior, Hank decided to take the Winchesters for a ride to Dublin, so their guest could have a bit of fun. But they first needed to make sure Sam was okay for the ride. After a hour after Sam had stopped seizing John thought a bit of a drive would be great, much to Brigitte's annoyance, for she felt like her grandfather cared more about the disabled kid then herself.

Even so, the trip was a bit fun indeed. The roads to Dublin were amazing and the town was delightful. During the ride, Sam sat bundled at the special car seat Hank had installed on his silver jeep, pointing to everything and calling his brother for attention, making both Dean and John laugh.

_/_

A few minutes later, they stopped at a small park, for a snack and visit. And as a typical 4-year old, Sam´s first reaction was to jump out the car and ran away, in order to play with the other kids there.

''careful, Sammy, Dean, hold your brother´s hand'' John ordered and Dean obey immediately. Even with the physic therapy, Sam still had a difficult balance and since he tended to keep his left arm close to his body and his hand inverted at the wrist near his chest, it made the balancing even more difficult.

''Johnny, let him be, he want to have fun, you worry too much!'' Hank exclaimed, seen John´s worry

"Hank" John's voice was quiet, but stern. "You weren't there that night, when I pulled him out of that river. He was dead; my baby boy was practically gone. I wish I could forget what I saw, but I can't. Sammy's different now. And, yeah, maybe I did more this time around than I ever did for him while he was a baby, but it's just …" his voice trailed off. Hank studied his longtime friend.

''It's just what John?" He urged gently.

"I couldn't keep him safe on that hunt," John choked. "He nearly died and that's my fault. It's my job to keep my children safe and I've done a lousy job at it.'' John lamented.

"Johnny," the older man began softly. "None of this is your fault. Sam just fall on the river, you couldn't done nothing different from that. And Sam's progress wouldn't be nearly as good as it has been if it weren't for you and Dean," Hank smiled "You're a good father and you love your boys." He finished, but when John was about to reply, they heard Sammy calling, apparently, Dean was teaching him about some bird, that landed in a nearby tree

"Biwdy?" Sam asked seeing a bird landing on a tree nearby

"Yes it is." Dean said patting Sam's shoulder. "It's called a Robin."

"Wobin." Sam said and both John and Hank smiled at the scene.

Sam turned his head to look at his brother excited of what he had just learned. "Dee! That's a wobin!"

''good job Bro!'' the older brother smiled

"Wha's that?" Sam asked pointing to a fountain that was in the middle of a large field of grass.

"Oh that's a fountain." Hank said with a smile. John smiled too seeing both his son and friend getting along nicely. "It shoots up water."

"F-fou-" Sam stopped trying to say the word 'fountain''

''that´s right, a fountain, you two want to swim?'' the older man asked and while Dean exclaimed with excitement, John went pale with the sight of his little son near water.

''maybe other day, boys'' John warned

''oh, come on John, what did I say about worry too much? It´s hot and the boys need to refresh'' Hank managed to convince him. ''and for both of you'' Hank reach his pockets and give Sam and Dean a coin, for each one of them.

''a coin?'' the older asked confused as the youngest looked at the object as if it was the last object on earth

''this is the ''Wish Fountain'' Hank said ''you throw a coin in there and your wishes came true''

''really?'' Dean asked excited

''well, so I heard '' he raised an eyebrow ''now, I will go talk to the park manager if you two can swim in the fountain, meanwhile, you two and your father could have some fun huh? Be right back'' he patted Dean´s head and walk away

"Dada?" Sam asked grabbing John's shirt sleeve and tugged at it twice to get his father's attention,. "Swings? Peas?"

John sighed, he knew his son wanted to swing for almost a year after the accident, when he first came out of the hospital. But sadly, John shook his head. "Not today, Sammy." John bent down and picked up his son who began to whimper then cry. John felt his heart break. He wanted to let his son swing, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to hold unto the chains of the swings.

Sam's cries quickly died down as John walked over towards the fountain and could see coins inside the water.

"Okay boys, let's make a wish" John said helping Sam to raise his hand with the coin inside. "

Sam shut his eyes tight then bellowed, "I wish fow swings!" With John's help the coin flew from Sam's hand and into the water.

John looked at Dean who had his eyes closed and tossed his coin inside the water without saying a word.

_/_

They arrived back home just after lunch time and while both his sons played with some blocks, John decided to walk through the house, just too keep out his curiosity and urging to have a time for himself.

As he passed by the hallway he found Briggite in her room, playing with a dollhouse, while Dean was preventing Sam to pick up one of her toys. Needless to say she was annoyed. Even so, John decided to step inside of the room and talk to her, he knew Dean and Brigitte had a tough first meeting, after she called Sam dumb, but she was the granddaughter of his friend and John wanted to leave a good impression.

"Hello." John looked around her room. "Nice room you got here."

"Thank you. Now you may leave." John bit down on his cheeks as he turned and walked away bumping into Hank on the way.

"How you liking this place?" Hank asked.

"It's nice." John answered peering over his shoulder. Hank could see him looking down at Bridgette's room and he slowly shook his head.

"She's a bit of a nightmare." Hank said as they walked down the hallway. "I know it seems harsh for me to say that. I do love her. But she is a bit spoiled."

"She an only child?" John asked and Hank nodded his head.

"I kept telling my son to have more kids, or teach Bridgette some manners but he's often too busy with work to handle her. And her mother, God rest her soul, passed away when Bridgette was six."

"I'm sorry, Hank. I didn't mean to pry." Hank shrugged and patted his shoulder. "The only one that seems to do any good is Sue. But she's always so busy with the house that she doesn't have time to help."

"Grandpa!" Brigitte stomped out of her room her hair pulled to the side and her dress ripped at the sleeves. "That fool of a boy ripped my dress and messed up my hair!" Hank and John turned and saw Dean trying to comfort a crying Sam his green eyes sharp like daggers as he glared at Bridgette. "Now get me a new dress! Now!"

"Bridgitte takes your dress to Grandma Sue. She'll fix it." Hank said softly. Bridgette folded her arms tightly to her chest and stomped away towards the stairs. John walked up to Sam and picked him up while Hank helped Dean to his feet as they were sitting on the floor next to Bridgette's bookshelf.

_/_

A few minutes later, Bridgette returned her dress fixed and her hair back in its proper place. John was just placing a blanket over a sleeping Sam, who was holding one of Bridgette's old stuffed bears. Her eyes narrowed, and she stomped down the hallway and John could hear her high pitched scream from Hank's bedroom around the corner. "Grandpa! He stole my bear! Get it back!" John looked down at Sam who began to whimper but pulled the bear closer to his face. Hank must have said something that made her upset for she screamed a few minutes later, "I'M GOING TO CALL DADDY! HE'LL GET ME MY TEDDY BEAR BACK!"

_/_

They dinned earlier that night, just the two men and the two boys. Mrs. Sue wasn´t with them, Brigitte force her to dine in her room with her, since she couldn´t bear to look at that stupid boy again. John could see that Hank was red as a tomato when he seat at the table, but little did he knows that Hank's granddaughter has called his son a retard and Hank of course, didn´t mentioned it to john.

_/_

After dinner, john bathed and changed Sammy and read him a story to sleep, while Dean was playing a game boy, not wanting to sleep.

Part of John, wanted to pick up his sons and go to a hotel, in order to not disturb his friend´s family anymore. On the other hand, Hank and Sue was struggling so much to make him and his boys feeling at home, that John thought his decision was going to break the older man heart.

Once Dean finally fell sleep, John get out of the room and went to find Hank, who went to his study right after dinner. Arriving there, he found the older man pale was a sheet, scrambled through some papers and talking to someone else on the phone.

Upon seen John Coming, he hang up and rubbed his face, worried

''its something matter, Hank?'' he asked

''Johnny boy…'' he stopped for a second, not knowing what to say ''I have some bad news to you'' Hank said and John became alarmed

''I may help in something?'' John asked confused

''well… I was on the phone with a friend Lucius, he´s a hunter and my student''

''you have a student? Nice'' John was amazed

''Lucius family had been killed by a Wendingo a few years ago and he asked me to teach him how to hunt… anyway, he was biking at the woods and witnessed a creature crawling near some cave. I asked if it was a Wendingo and he couldn´t tell me exactly''

''can be a Bashee? Or maybe a Raguru?'' John suggested a bit worried

''I was doing some research'' Hank said ''and found out that twenty years ago, another civilian had seen the same creature around the town''

''I see…''

''the problem Johnny, I don´t know what is this creature, nor the way we killed it'' Hank say sadly ''sorry to spoil your vacation dear friend, but a creature like this around, we can be all in danger'' Hank said and John keep quiet, thinking hot to tell Dean that he put his family in jeopardy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE IRISH STORY – Part 3**

John couldn´t sleep the whole night, thinking about the creature Hank had told him and how he was going to tell Dean about it.

Next day by the morning, a friend of Brigitte had called her to spend the day with her and John sighted in relief. At least one day, he wouldn´t worry about someone mistreating Sam, or letting Dean angry.

Speaking on Dean, the father decided to took the time to tell him about the creatures Hank mentioned to be on the loose. John remembered one day, back at the rehab center, Dean asked his father if they would be hunting again after what happened to Sam and John said ''no.'' well, maybe, one day John himself would come back for a hunt or two, but he will never let this sons near this life again.

However, this time, the older Winchester was feeling a bit unwell with this situation, as much as Hank told him that he didn´t need to get involved, once John was in his house, he decided to help out a little.

''Come on, Dad, you promised you will never hunt, till Sam get better'' the 10-year old shouted

''First, Dean, low your voice'' John growled ''second, I told Hank that I can help with researching, but I'm not going after the creature. '' He said ''so us tree can spend time visiting the place, going to the library and I will take a minute or two, to talk with the people.''

''ok Dad'' Dean Replies, without enthusiasm and suddenly, john couldn´t blame him.

_/_

For the first time since they arrived at Hank´s house, the Winchesters had a pleasant meal. While John, Dean and Hank talked about some baseball team from United States, Sue make up some stories to entertain Sam, while he eat.

_/_

Earlier the next day, the tree Winchesters took a cab and went to Dublin, in order to find something about the creature Hank was looking for, but they also had fun, as John took them to a small amusement park nearby.

It was delightful to John to see how much his son was progressing on his speech, making him think that eventually, Sam will be very hard to keep quiet.

''Dee! Dada! Wha´s that?'' the kid asking, pointing to a giraffe

''it's a giraffe, Sammy'' the older brother said ''can you say 'giraffe?''' he asked and the little brother close his eyes to think

''giwaf…gi… giraffe''

''Wow! Dad do you see this, Sammy finally speaks the R correctly''

''yeah, I did!'' the father said full of proud ''congratulations, good job Sammy'' he said, picking the little boy in his arms and giving him a kiss.

_/_

After the park and a lunch, the father and two sons went to the library, where John intended to search about those creatures, so, after make sure Sam and Dean were distracted enough, he looked at old newspapers, unfortunately all written in Irish, so he couldn´t understand a thing.

Disappointed, John goes asked the librarian about that and to his surprise, the old woman opened a large book of ancient legends. In fact, there was a legend of an unnamed creature, walking around Ireland´s forests, since the beginning of time; the first people, who arrived at the country, couldn't name it, since there was no name for such a horrible thing. On the other hand, they discovered that those creatures were afraid of the color yellow, that´s why they attacked at night and the only way to kill it was by setting it on fire. Just like those Wendingos

_/_

With that information, John and the kids ran back to the house, to tell Hank the news. Then, he thanked John´s help and said he was going to act from there, with the help of his friend Lucius and meanwhile, John could rest and enjoy Ireland with the kids.

But that not what happened.

_/_

After dinner that night, Brigitte was walking around the house when she heard whisperings coming from the guest room, poking her head inside, watching as John helped his youngest into large pull-ups even though the child in question should be able to use the toilet without much difficulty. She continued to watch in silence as John helped his Sam into his pajamas and a thought popped into her head.

John helped Sam into his bed and pulled the blankets close to his chin. The oldest, Dean was already fast asleep, and Brigitte just needed John to leave.

"And they lived happily ever after." John said after he had finished the story about The Three Little Pigs. Sam was still slightly awake but closed his eyes to sleep and John kissed his forehead before walking out of the room, not noticing Brigitte standing beside the door. Then, she enter into the room.

"Dada?" Sam asked but saw it was Brigitte standing next to his bed the light from the nightlight barely lighting up her face. "Bwiggy?" Sam asked.

Brigitte fought to keep her smile sweet even though nobody was allowed to call her that except her grandparents. "Did I do wong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Her voice sweet and light so to not disturb Dean who shifted slightly but fell back to sleep. "I just wanted to see if you would like another bedtime story." She watched Sam's eyes light up.

"Bed time stowy?" Brigitte placed a finger to her lips as she checked on Dean then turned to face Sam. "Sowwy." He hung his head.

"It's okay." Brigitte said with as sweet as a smile as she could do. "Now lay back and close your eyes. I'll tell you a bed time story." Sam did as he was told trying in vain to keep a smile off his face. He felt lucky that he got two stories before bed. "Once upon a time," Brigitte started carefully walking to a small box that held various toys and pulled out a clown mask that her father bought her one year for Halloween. "There was this...boy named Sam." She sat back down on the chair careful to hide the mask in case Sam opened his eyes. "Sam was very special but he had a problem. He was stuck wearing diapers. His father wanted him to be a baby forever. But what his father didn't know there was a monster that would eat boys who wore diapers."

"I don't like stowy." Sam said suddenly opening his eyes. "It's scawy."

"Oh don't worry its gets better." Brigitte says gently gripping Sam's hand. "I promise." Sam slowly closed his eyes again his hand gripping Brigitte's tightly. "Anyway there was a girl that..." Brigitte slid the clown mask out from under her and skillfully pulled it over her head with one hand. "That saw that the boy was still wearing diapers and was scared for him. So she went up to the monster and begged him not to go after Sam. But the Monster didn't listen." She slid the mask down until it was just above her mouth. "The monster appeared at the boys bed and when he woke up in the middle of the night-"

It was like clockwork. The mask fell over Brigitte's mouth just as Sam opened his eyes. Brigette let out a string of loud screams waking up Dean who screamed for his dad while Sam continued to scream knocking the nightlight off the side table, sending the room into darkness. Brigitte quickly ran out of the room before John, Hank and Sue ran inside to see what had happened. Sam sat in his bed crying into Dean's shoulder while Dean looked like he was about to rip somthing apart.

"What the hell happened?" John couldn't stop the swearing from coming out. "Sammy?" John asked taking Dean's spot on Sam's bed.

"Don't want monstews. They eat me"

"Monsters? Eat you? What?" John looked at both Sam and Dean before Sam spoke.

"Scawy stowy." John knew what his son meant when he could hear a muffled giggle coming from Brigitte's room.

Without saying a word, Hank became red again and walk toward his granddaughter room, letting the door ajar, so everyone could hear his discussion with her.

''what you just did?'' the grandfather asked furious

''I was just playing, grandpa'' the girl said innocently

''playing? Brigitte, I want you to go there immediately and apologize to Mr. Winchester and his sons''

''no'' she said, facing the old man

''Brigitte Ness, If you don't apologize to Mr. Winchester and his kids, I will call your father and…''

''and Daddy will tell you to send them away.'' She said. Hank was speechless, knowing the girl was telling the truth and if he knew his son, Alfred would even pay John´s ticket back to USA, for the earlier hours in the morning.

''Hank, please!'' Sue arrived at the room, a bit ashamed ''let´s don´t make a scene in front of the guests'' she said

''she needs to apologize, Sue'' the grandfather growled, out of patience ''it´s not the way to treat someone''

''Grandma, tell them to leave, please?'' Brigitte whined to her grandmother.

_/_

Back at the guest room, Sam had finally calm down, however, John was pretty upset, not at Brigitte, actually, once he guessed children could be really mean sometimes, but he was felling ashamed that his presence has also letting his hosts arguing to each other.

Suddenly, Dean moved to walk out of the room, that girl had called his brother a retard, loud enough to everyone hear. However, despite of his annoyance, John took his son´s arm, preventing to go away, instead, he had an idea.

''pack your and your brother´s things, we´re leaving, now'' he said, his drill sergeant voice rising once again

''now, Dad, but…it´s almost dark'' Dean tried to protest

''now Dean, I will talk to Hank and once I came back here I want to see everything ready, it´s an order'' he said, putting a now sleeping Sam on the bed and getting out of the room, before he could hear Dean´s ''Yes, Sir'' for answer.

_/_

The older Winchester found his friend at his study, still red as a tomato and drinking a dose of whiskey to calm his nerves. Once he spot John approaching, Hank ran toward him, with an apologetic look on his face.

''Johnny Boy'' he started ''Please, accept my apologizes.'' He said ''I don´t know what´s going into her'' the older man almost shocked in despair ''I bet my son Alfred teach her to be like this, I really, really sorry, I will tell Sue to go with her to a hotel and something, I swear, that if I knew Brigitte would be like this, I would never bring her here.'' He gasped and in response, John closed his eyes

'"Hank," John said fighting the urge to take a swing at Hank. His anger was a lit powder keg and his friend was in the way. "Do you remember what I told you about after Sam's acccident?" Hank slowly shook his head. "Dr. Lancaster told me Sam will never grow up mentally. He is going to be struggling with things kids his age already mastered. So I know she's your granddaughter, that you and Sue love her. But you need to understand. So if Brigitte had the same thing happen to her and she doesn't grow up mentally and kids tease her, you can honestly stand there and say that you'll want to make sure that child who teases and makes her life miserable is punished.'' The father finished, but before Hank could say something, Sue appear at the doorway, with a horror and ashamed look on her face

''now what?'' the older man growled at his wife

''Hank, you better talk to our granddaughter and call the cab company'' the older woman muttered

''what happened now, Sue?''

''she just called the cab company, asking for a cab for begs foe tree''

''and you didn´t do nothing?'' Hanks face was getting an interesting shade of purple and for an instant, John thought Hank would like to hide himself in the bottom of the ocean and never show his face on earth again.

Trying to make things easier, John just smiled and said it would be better, if they couldn´t keep the cab waiting, so he thanked Sue for the hospitality and shakes hands with Hank

''Dean must been waiting for me with the bags. Thanks very much Hank, for everything and Good luck with the creature, I know you will extinct it in a minute, you´re one of the best. And don´t worry, the boys and I will be around Dublin till the end of the week, so we will have plenty of time to have fun. Thank you for everything indeed'' he said and goes out without another word.

_/_

The yellow cab flew through the dirty roads till Dublin and John could see that the driver was a bit afraid of something. At his side, Dean seat in silence, but somewhat relief of getting out of that house, since he was about to hit Hank´s granddaughter, if he saw her again. And at his lap, a confused Sammy, played with the zipper of his jacket,

''I'm sorry Dean'' John whispered, not knowing exactly why he was apologizing for. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and the driver swear something in Irish.

''what the hell?'' the father barked, holding tight his children and looking in front, just to spot a monstrous creature, staring directly at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for having read my story, i´m glad youliked it**

* * *

 **THE IRISH STORY – Part 4**

The creature roared, running toward the car and smashing its claws on the vehicle, making it bouncing for one side to another. Inside it, the driver was in panic, praying in French, to every saint he knew. Meanwhile, John was holding both his sons tight. Sam couldn´t stop crying,, it was the second scare he took in just one night and even Dean, seemed frightened with the scene in front of him, not knowing exactly what to do.

Suddenly, John had an idea, he placed Sam in his brother´s lap and whispered on Dean´s ear ''take care of your brother'' then, he turn to the driver and order him to take the boys to some place safe as faster as he could.

''but sir!'' the poor man tried to protest.

''NOW and don´t let them look back'' the father barked, before leaving the car.

Once the vehicle get away, the road became dark again, just only John and the creature was there and suddenly John realized he wasn´t wearing anything yellow to repeal the creature. At least he thought, Sammy will be good taken care off by his big brother.

''HEY! Over here, you son of a bitch!'' John barked, attracting the creature, who run toward him. However, before he could feel the first hit from the beat´s claw, a loud BANG echoed the air and he could see the lantern of a car approaching him.

''Johnny boy, get out!'' it was Hank and a younger man he assumed to be Lucius. More then quickly, John get up and ran out of the way, letting Hank hit the monster with his car.

''Hank, you need to have fire, the creature is killed with fire!'' John yelled

''I know Johnny, don´t worry, I have everything under control. Lucius, help me here'' he ordered and the younger man throw a galleon over the creature ''I suggest you to close your yes'' the older man said, lightning a match and putting the agonized beast on fire.

Five minutes later, the creature finally had been destroyed and once making sure nothing was going to happen, Hank left the car and went to help his friend.

''John, what happened, where´s the boys?''

''they are safe, I asked the driver to take them away and decided to distract the beast by myself'' John gasped ''thanks for coming and help me''

''glad we deed, those boys don't deserved to lost their father after everything.'' Hank said ''now let's go take you to your kids'' he suggested, helping John to his car.

_/_

They found the boys protected by the kind driver in a mother room. Once spotting his father coming, Dean get up his chair and ran to his arms, glad to see him alive and in response, John hugged him tight, niot wanting to let go again

''and where´s your brother?''

''Sammy is sleeping'' Dean said ''das, he had another seizure in the way here, I think it's because of all the scare he had today''

''it´s okay Dean, we´re safe now, the tree of us.'' John said ''now let´s goo take your brother and find a place to stay.'' John finished giving Dean a kiss on the forehead.

_/_

Despite of been rescued by his friend, John refused to go back to Hank´s house, so the old man pay for the best hotel room to John and the boys to stay and to John´s point of view, it was the best thing they had done, since stepping out that airplane.

Together, the tree Winchesters had great fun together, without monsters or annoying children wanting to make fun of Sammy, the tree of them were just a normal family on vacations, going to ice cream and visiting Ireland. Of course, Hank met them every day, making sure they are having fun and bringing good news, apparently, that creature were the only creature from all the country, so, in a way, the green country was safe from supernatural now.

Two days before they left for USA, Hank took Brigitte to the park in a last attempt to make her apologize to the Winchesters, in vain.

They had met at the same park at the fountain and again, Sam got excited with the possibility of a swimming time, which again, John forbidden.

Wanting to stay away from the Winchesters then, the girl insisted to her grandfather to take her to the playground, knowing that Sam won´t be allowed there.

''Grandpa I want to go to the swings now!"

"We'll get there shortly, Briggy." Hank said trying to keep calm around her as to not scare Sam. "We have to be slow for Sam. He's not as fast as everyone else. We don't want to leave him behind."

"But I want to go now!" Brigitte's whine caught the attention of other park members and Hank sighed in defeat.

"John would you mind if-"

"Oh no not at all, Hank. I'm sure my boys will find it ourselves."

"I highly doubt that." Brigitte said under her breath but Dean heard it loud and clear. Reaching out quickly, Dean snatched part of Brigitte's hair and pulled back making her fall backwards making Sam laugh thinking it was all a game, Dean decided to play. John quickly smacked Dean's hands and bent down to pick up Brigitte off the ground which in turn was not given any thanks.

Shocking his head, Hank again apologized to John and having no other choice, took his granddaughter away from them.

''sorry dad'' Dean whispered ''but I couldn´t let that girl make fun of Sammy anymore'' the older brother growled, looking at his small brother, playing with the grass

''Honestly Dean, this time I will not say anything, but I hope this don´t happen again, it´s not the way I raise you'' John looked serious despite of his proudness toward Dean´s behavior.

_/_

Two days later, Hank took John and the boys to the airport and thank him for the visit, despite of nothing coming the way they wanted

''don´t worry Hank, it was a pleasure coming here, right Sammy?'' he asked to his youngest son who was entertaining playing with his father´s hear ''tell Grandpa Hank, what do you say?

''Thank you, fo´ let me go to you house'' he said shyly

''yeah, thanks Mr. Hank'' Dean added

''it was a pleasure boys, I will try to visit you, as soon as I have chance to go to the States.'' Once again the older man shakes hands with his friends and watches as the family crossed the gates happy at least for having got to know a new country.

 **Fin**


End file.
